Seven Days
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot, Yullen. Seven days until Christmas; seven days until Allen's birthday. what will happen? AU.


Disclaimer: …I think you already know what I'm going to say. But I'm still going to say it. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN…

* * *

A lonely white-haired boy sat on the swing, swinging back and forth, quietly humming a song. Every once in a while, he would look down the street, sigh, and then go back to humming.

A raven haired boy walked down the street, clutching a katana in his right hand. Hoping he could practice in the park, he turned to the left but saw somebody in the playground.

Since the boy seemed to be alone, he decided to ignore him.

But then, curious, he went over to where the white-haired boy sat.

"What are you doing here, Moyashi?"

The white haired boy looked up at the sound of the voice. Kanda noticed that he had silver-blue eyes and a red scar running down the left side of his face. "Moyashi?"

"Yeah, Moyashi. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting."

Kanda stared at the innocence displayed in the wide eyes. What kind of bastard would make a kid wait even though it was dark and cold outside?

"Waiting?"

The boy's eyes wandered down the street; Kanda followed his gaze, but saw nothing.

"Yeah, for Mana."

Kanda glanced down at the street, and then back at the boy. This 'Mana' person must be inconsiderate if he was letting a kid stay here without a coat.

The white-haired boy looked up in surprise as a coat was thrown over him. "Don't get sick, Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, not Moyashi."

Kanda smirked and turned around to leave the park.

"Um…er….your coat!"

Kanda didn't stop. He was getting cold; he could practice his sword tomorrow.

"Keep it."

Allen stopped in his pursuit of the mysterious boy. Slipping on the coat, he discovered it pleasantly warm from the body heat that remained from its previous owner.

"Thanks…"

--**~~**--

"Mana…"

For some reason, Mana didn't return. Allen looked at the rising sun, and decided to go to sleep somewhere on the playground, and he settled for the little tentlike area near the slide. Today was Monday, and he recalled that kids his age would go to a place Mana called "school". Allen wondered what this "school" was, but all Mana would tell him was that he would be in "preschool" right now.

As Allen drifted off to sleep, he watched the laughing kids make their way in large groups down the street and into a nearby building. Wrapping the coat securely around himself, he leaned against the side of the playstructure and fell asleep.

--**~~**--

"Ne, Yu-chan, is something wrong?"

"Shut up."

"Aww, don't be such a wimp, Yu-chan."

"Shut. up."

"Little kids shouldn't fight, Yu-chan, Dai-chan."

"I already told you to stop calling me that, old man." Kanda and Daisya shouted in unison.

"Little kids grow up so fast…" sighed Tiedoll as he watched them run away. He briefly wondered if there was some bad influence in preschool, but shrugged the thought off as he turned to go back through the park.

Just then, the sun glinted off something white. Tiedoll went over to look, and found a small boy sleeping in the shade. He then noticed that there was a black coat wrapped around him, and he let out a small chuckle. The mystery of Kanda's missing coat had been solved.

The little boy slowly blinked his eyes and looked up, woken up by the shadow that fell over him. Seeing a gray-haired man with a kind look in his eyes, he smiled. "Hello"

"Hello, little boy. Where are your parents?"

"Parents? I don't know… Mana didn't come back last night…"

"Ah, I see." This boy was probably an orphan, thought Tiedoll. Then, Tiedoll decided to adopt the little white-haired boy. "Would you like to live with me until Mana shows up?"

The white-haired boy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Is there food?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…"

"It's okay, I think Yu-kun has already taken a liking to you."

Confusion was written all over the boy's face. "Yu…kun?"

"It's his jacket, after all." chuckled Tiedoll, very amused by the boy's embarrassed blushing face.

"Ah, well, erm…" the boy stammered, unsure of what to say.

"What's your name?"

At this the boy smiled again. "Allen Walker, sir."

--**~~**--

When Kanda, Daisya, and Marie saw Tiedoll that afternoon, they realized that there was a small boy standing behind him, peeking out from behind the big coat the old man was wearing. Confused, they ran up to their guardian only to have the small boy duck back behind Tiedoll and a small chuckle coming from Tiedoll himself.

After having caught a glimpse of white hair, Kanda immediately realized the boy he saw yesterday in the park.

"Moyashi?"

Allen poked his head back out to face Kanda. "My name is not 'moyashi', it's Allen."

"Che. A Moyashi will always be a Moyashi."

Allen pouted.

Tiedoll chuckled.

Daisya and Marie took to closely observing the new addition to their family.

"What's under that glove of yours? The glove on the left hand."

Allen looked down at the floor. "It's nothing…my hand is just cold."

Daisya, being the troublemaker he was, then reached forward and tugged off the glove, catching Allen by surprise.

But then he too stopped in his merrymaking when the glove slid off to reveal a disfigured black arm.

Allen picked up the dropped glove and quickly slid it back on, tears forming at the corners of the silvery eyes. "So you also hate me…"

"Che. Stupid Moyashi, why would we hate you?"

"Eh?" Everybody turned to look at Kanda. It was…well…the first time he had said something like that. Was it meant to…comfort?

Allen stopped crying, and looked at Kanda, who was now looking away from the group. Allen smiled again; he could see a light blush on the cheeks of the raven-haired boy standing before him.

"Thanks…for the coat…"

"Che."

Daisya and Marie stared at Kanda, speechless. The coldhearted Kanda Yu actually lent his coat out to this boy?!?!

--**~~**--

~Day 1~

Kanda stared at the white haired boy sitting in front of him.

For the white haired boy was consuming all the food on the table at an inhuman rate. He had practically inhaled the food.

In mere seconds, the table was stripped of all the food, except for what was on the other's plates.

"Can I have seconds?" asked Allen with a polite smile and bits of food clinging to his face.

Kanda couldn't help but stare.

Daisya was also rendered speechless, managing only to say one word: "Wow…"

O.o

--**~~**--

~Day 2~

"What's 'school'? Is it fun?"

"Of course it isn't, Moyashi."

"Then why do we have to go?"

"Because we have to, idiot. At least put on your uniform correctly."

Allen tried buttoning the shirt, but his fingers kept slipping due to the abnormally long fingernails on his right hand.

He blew out his cheeks in frustration, trying to glare.

Kanda reached over and quickly buttoned up the black coat, and then left before anything else could be uttered.

--**~~**--

~Day 3~

Allen looked around at the walls lining the hallway. To him, they all looked the same: every door, passageway, every set of stairs.

Allen didn't even know where he was anymore.

"Che."

The boy turned around, his pale skin and white hair standing out in the darkness of the hall.

"Kanda…"

"What are you doing, Moyashi?"

"Um…Kanda…" stammered Allen, unsure of how the other would react when he told the reason.

"What?" Kanda's eye started to twitch, his patience running low.

"I'm…lost."

Kanda started coughing, and Allen could make out an amused glint in his eyes. The coughing then started to sound like…laughing?

"Pffft…." The laugh had faded away to a grin, which lasted for seconds, and then a smirk. "Baka Moyashi, your room is behind you."

"EHHH???"

--**~~**--

~Day 4~

Christmas carols sounded in the background as a giant pine tree was carried in and set in the middle of the living room.

Tiedoll hummed merrily as he watched his adopted children decorated the pine tree with various ornaments. Kanda, as usual, sat on the couch reading a book, uninterested in having fun.

A small tug at the edge of Kanda's shirt caught his attention, and he lowered the book to see Allen standing in front of him.

"Kanda, aren't you going to decorate the tree with us?"

"Che. No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying and I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

Allen looked at Kanda with puppy dog eyes, fake tears swimming around in the big, cute eyes.

Kanda angrily grabbed an ornament and stuck it on the tree. Tiedoll flashed his camera, smiling merrily because Kanda had actually put an ornament on the tree.

"There, happy?" growled Kanda.

"Yes! Thank you!" The fake tears and puppy dog eyes immediately vanished, replaced by an angelic smile.

--**~~**--

~Day 5~

Allen stared at the candy store.

Drool was sliding out of his mouth, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Moyashi?"

No response.

"Oi, Moyashi?"

Still no response.

"I was supposed to take you out shopping for food, but we can't get back unless you stop staring at the candy."

"MOYASHI."

Allen's eyes remained fixtated upon the display case.

Kanda then went into the store, cringing at the sweet smell that hung around and quickly paid for a few lollipops and chocolate truffles.

Walking out of the store, hung the bag in front of Allen's face. Only then did Allen's eyes stop staring at the candies being displayed.

"Yay!!! Thanks, Kanda onii-chan!!!"

Kanda cringed again. Onii-chan? Who taught him that?

His thoughts then wandered off to the old man, and he decided to leave it at that and drag the beansprout back home.

The beansprout didn't mind being dragged; he was happily eating the bag of candy.

--**~~**--

~Day 6~

Allen happily clutched the wallet given to him. He then looked around at all the shops, looking for a present.

A present for the one he like to call Kanda Onii-chan.

As his gaze wandered from the displays of one store to another, he settled on a little antique shop, the simpleness of the storefront being hidden by the cheerfulness and colorfulness of the displays of the bigger stores.

Looking inside, he wandered up and down the rows and rows of random objects until he saw what he wanted.

Yes, this would be perfect for his onii-chan.

--**~~**--

~Day 7~

Pushing aside the sleepiness, Allen jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, heading for the tree. The others were already there, waiting. He could barely contain his excitement as he neared the big pile of presents under the tree and the stockings, stuffed to the brim with sweets. Kanda's was stuck in the trash can.

After opening most of the presents, a small box was unearthed. On it, in neat cursive handwriting, said: Merry Christmas, Kanda Onii-chan!

Carefully unwrapping and opening the box, he found a polished black bracelet. A lotus was elegantly carved onto the surface of the larger bead in the middle, the intricate artwork standing out amongst the black beads.

The room fell into silence.

"Moyashi?"

Allen was now trying his hardest not to blush. "…Yes?"

"Is this from you?"

"Um…yes…"

The occupants of the room looked back and forth between Kanda and Allen.

"Thank you."

A bright smile bloomed on Allen's face. "You're welcome!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Merry Christmas…and Happy Birthday, Allen!!!~

And Happy Yullen Week!!!~

Please read and review!~

-Ja ne~

Akari~


End file.
